<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chp 27 Bonus: A Tentative Peace: The Dersite-Prospitian Confederation by ambrolen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752042">Chp 27 Bonus: A Tentative Peace: The Dersite-Prospitian Confederation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen'>ambrolen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval Dirkkat AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other, additional material for bondless prince bloodless knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolen/pseuds/ambrolen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from a tome about the Dersite/Prospitian war and creation of the Confederation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medieval Dirkkat AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chp 27 Bonus: A Tentative Peace: The Dersite-Prospitian Confederation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>
  <span>Skaia rarely got involved in the conflict between its neighboring countries, but when it recently threatened to overtake the Bilious Plains, Prince Felix reached out for assistance.</span>
</p>
  <p>
  <span>While it was expected that Skaia would be involved in the war directly, Prince Diederik instead managed to broker peace between the countries, as an uneasy one as some of the residents find it.</span>
</p>
  <p>
  <span>It is said the Skaian ruler found Prince Eridan of Derse most amenable, and spent most of his time working with him to reach compromises with Prince Kurloz of Prospit. Certainly that seems to be the case, as Prince Diederik came away from the resolved conflict with a new title to reflect his connection to the country.</span>
</p>
  <p>
  <span>There are some who are more suspicious of Prince Diederik’s motivations, but others are happy to finally relax after the whole area being on the brink of war for all of living memory.</span>
</p>
  <p>
  <span>What an astute reader may find more interesting, is what happened to Skaia while its ruler was absent for a year. The Seer of Light, Rose Lalonde, cousin to Prince Diederik on the queen’s side was in charge of running the kingdom in the interim, though those at the castle have noted she mostly handed off her duties to advisors and servants, in stark contrast to the prince’s way of ruling. Since his return, she has mostly remained out of the public eye, but has been spotted in both sides of the confederation and even skirting the edge of the Liminal Forests. It is rumored she plans to venture within, though what she hopes to gain, no one knows. One just hopes it does not herald another loss to the royal family of Skaia, who has dealt with that enough for a lifetime.</span>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>